untitled_mafia_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Introduction/Brief First Chapter Description 'The game begins with a prologue, right as the prohibition begins and James' family falls into debt right as Helen abandons her family. Finally, the game itself starts at the halfway point of the prohibition era in Chicago, 1925, when alcohol has been outlawed and the criminal underground trade of that which has been outlawed is at its peak. The story follows two characters, the first being James Brown, a man born into a middle class family in the centre of Chicago, relative wealth and comfort were commonplace for James as his family owned a great many restaurants, the second being Helen Garcia, a second generation immigrant almost fated to grow into a life of crime, as her family came from such, so she returns her line to it. In the first act of the game, the story is split between the two characters, introductions being made to vital characters and organisations. When following James, it begins at his family home, a discussion on his need to leave his family ensues, as he explains his plan vaguely, attempting to keep them in the dark with regard to the criminality of it all. He then goes on to leave his family, heading away from the suburban outskirts of Chicago into the centre, to meet the mafia liaison he has been in contact with, being brought before one of the higher figures in the mafia with a hood over his head and a gun at his back. The player then answers a series of questions in an interrogation sequence, depending on the choices made, James will either be accepted into the mafia wearily, with open arms or killed outright as the screen fades to black and cuts to Helen or the game restarts (the only point in which death will lead to a do over). At the start of Helen's first chapter, we find her already a member of the mafia, out on a smuggling job in which the dealer of the now banned alcohol she is dealing with grossly underestimates her, to the cost of broken hands. She then goes on to demand twice the original amount agreed upon for half the price, and depending on player choice, is either successful or unsuccessful. This early choice quickly sets up the speed at which Helen progresses through the ranks of the mafia throughout the games story. ' ''' Explanation of the Possible Paths and Outcomes Due to the nature of the game, explaining the entire story is all but impossible, as each choice the player makes as the individual characters can alter the path they follow and ultimately change the ending. However, for both characters, there are 3 “moral paths” and 10 endings, all of which will be explained briefly below. ' ' Paths and Endings – James Path 1 – The Rigid Moral Path: This path sees James hold true to his moral compass, wavering only when absolutely necessary, even at the risk of his ultimate goal of restoring his family's wealth and freeing them from their debts. This path can lead to 1 of 2 endings. Either James can be successful in restoring his families name and freeing them from their debt, but he dies in the process, as doing so goes against direct orders from the very head of the mafia, and as such he is killed. The alternate outcome is that he fails in his goal, but never stops trying, keeping his family safe but never truly free and redeemed as he had hoped and he is forced to remain in a life of service to the mafia, albeit free from any long lasting moral weight over his shoulders. ' ' Path 2 – The Broken Man Path: This path sees James crack under the pressure of his new life, becoming twisted and angry, he breaks every one of his moral rules once committed to this path and is ultimately shunned by his family for the horrible deeds he is party to. The first final outcome of this path has James succeed in freeing his family, though he will never know, nor care, as he has been shunned and is too far gone to be interested in his past life. The alternate outcome sees James restoring his family, but upon realising what a monster he has become when he sees the fear in his family's eyes, he takes his own life. ' ' Path 3 – The Political Path: This final path is likely to be considered the best of the 3, but also the most complex to achieve. It would see James' moral code weaken, but only slightly as he learns that not everything is black and white. After rising in the mafia, he leaves on good terms and becomes a powerful politician, going on to play a vital role in the creation of the 20th amendment to the constitution, which repeals the 18th and gives his family a second chance. ' ' Paths and Endings – Helen Path 1 – The Ruthless Boss Path: Throughout the game, Helen never wavers in her ambition to succeed, becoming the most powerful woman, not just in the criminal underworld of Chicago, but possibly in Chicago in its entirety. The strength of the mafia grows ever still, with black market alcohol sales rising every day. The first outcome in this path sees Helen rule a criminal empire until she is too old to display power, and she is ultimately killed by one of her own underlings, creating a power vacuum that leads to a bloody conflict for years to come. The second outcome sees Helen captured by the PD and sentenced to death, a fate that ultimately leads to the destruction of the mafia entirely (though this path is locked depending on the outcome James faces). ' '''Path 2 – A Change of Heart: After her rise to power stagnates within the mafia, Helen once again comes face to face with her parents, who leave her with information that ultimately softens her and weakens her resolve to gain power. She is no longer the cold manipulative woman she was. The first outcome of this path sees her leave the mafia with her family, and leaving Chicago entirely to travel across the States with the money she had accumulated in her time as a criminal. The second outcome sees Helen leave the mafia, only to return home to find her family has been killed by the same people they fled in Mexico before her birth, despite the rage she feels, she remembers what they wanted for her and goes on to lead an honest life, though filled with sadness and regret. ' ' Path 3 – The Failed Lust for Power: Throughout the game, if Helen chooses to bring members of the mafia to her side, attempting to gain as much power as possible to ultimately take control, she can find that some members may not be as receptive to her cause as others, giving her up to the current bosses and leading to only one outcome, her demise. Written by Jack Lawson. '''RELATED' Brief Setting Characters Music Progression Mechanics